


A Peep Into the Future

by NEStar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, quoting other movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was leaving you! Your love was leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peep Into the Future

For two years life had gone on in the pattern that had been set right after the eclipse, Raw had taken on the work of healing anyone who came to the castle, Glitch had found a way to reconnect with his “other half” and was once again adviser to the Queen, and Cain was still looking after DG.

 

At this moment it was more like looking for DG.

 

The two of them were riding out to visit villages in the West. This afternoon when they had gotten to the next village on the list there had been a fair set up. DG had promptly thrown herself into the fun, leaving Cain to follow behind her. But some time between the maypole and ring of fire jugglers DG had slipped away.

 

Cain had looked around where he had last saw her, then started working outwards. His search had taken him over most of the open fairground, all that was left was a short row of tents.

 

Most of the tents had a sign in front announcing just what form of entertainment could be found inside, but one tent... An old woman stepped into the sunlight and looked at Cain. “Yes, for you... I'll read.” She turned around and walked back into the tent and without thinking Cain followed her.

 

“Sit. Hold this.” A mirror was put on the table and Cain placed both his hands onto the sides of it.

 

The mirror fogged over, then cleared to show DG. She was in the room, there were boxes and cases around her. The door opened and Cain walked into the room. Cain could see that his mirror self seemed to be talking, arguing, with DG, but there was no sound.

 

The mirror fog over again and when it cleared this time Cain saw a window. Through the window he could see DG. She seemed happy, maybe celebrating something? Glitch and Raw where there, Az and her parents where there, but... Cain looked at the crowd of people and could see no sign of him being there.

 

Suddenly he saw himself.

 

Mirror Cain was outside looking in the window. Cain watched as he went over to the window and knocked on. He could see the him in the mirror calling for DG, but DG didn't even look up.

 

The only thing that happened was a man Cain had never seen before walked up to the window, stared at Cain for a moment, then pulled the sash to let the curtain fall.

 

Before the curtain covered everything Cain could see the man walk over and stand next to DG.

 

The mirror fogged and went back to being a mirror.

 

Cain looked at the old woman, “What does it mean?”

 

“The mirror shows what your life can be.”

 

Cain thought about the images he had seen and something inside of him revolted.

 

“That is not how my life will be.” Cain stood up and walked to the door.

 

“She was leaving you!” Cain stopped in mid stride.

 

“Your love was leaving you. Why should she stay?” Cain closed his eyes. This was... This was the part of him that he kept shoved down.

 

“What have you to offer?” Cain could feel the old woman walk up behind him.

 

“You are incomplete.” She hissed in his ear.

 

Cain whirled around, “No!”

 

“Let's look to the future, shall we?” The old woman gestured to the mirror. “You fly to her and... what's this? The window's closed.”  
  
“I'll open it.”

 

The old woman sneered, “I'm afraid the window's barred.”

 

“I'll call out her name.” Cain said, then, as the old woman said “She can't hear you.” he remembered how well that had worked in the mirror vision.

 

“No! Cain cried.

 

“She can't see you.” The old woman circled him.

 

“DG!”

 

“She's forgotten all about you.”

 

At that Cain broke, “Stop it! Please! Stop it!”

 

The old woman ignored his cries. “And what is this? There is an other in your place.”  
  
Cain just stood in silence.

 

“He is called... Husband.”  
  
For a minute Cain just stood there, eyes closed and head bowed. Then a sound came to him, the sound of DG laughing.

 

Cain walked out the door of the tent and saw DG standing just a few feet away.

 

“Cain! How long have you been in there? I've been looking for you everywhere.”

 

_The mirror shows what your life_ can _be._

 

“Nothings set in stone.”

  
  
DG cocked her head to one side, “You okay Cain?”

 

Cain looked at her, “No, I'm not.”

 

He walked over and pulled her to him. In her ear he softly said, “This is yours, and always will be.”, then he kissed her.

 


End file.
